Mirai
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Pertemuan itu terjadi, menorehkan tinta hitam dalam lembaran kehidupan yang putih, dan tak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang legenda sekolah tentang masa depan./ Apa masa depanku ada hubungannya dengan piano?/ ElliAda fic for New Year 2012! RnR please.


Pernah suatu ketika aku berpikir : _Apakah mengenalnya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

Kesalahan yang begitu fatal?

* * *

><p><strong>Mirai<strong>

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**This is ElliAda fic**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hidup ini seperti piano. Berwarna putih dan hitam. Namun, ketika Tuhan yang memainkannya, semuanya menjadi indah."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari yang spesial karena Ada Vessalius akan melanggar peraturan. Padahal dulu, seingatnya ia selalu bisa melanggar peraturan dengan bebas. Dulu ketika di sampingnya masih berdiri sosok kakak yang begitu gagah—yang sekarang tak ada kabarnya, dan ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu.<p>

Namanya Oz Vessalius. Seorang kakak yang begitu ceria dan menjadi idolanya. Tak akan segan-segan bagi ia untuk melanggar peraturan demi melakukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada bisa saja terlibat dalam semua itu—atau mungkin selalu terlibat. Meski begitu, sangat menyenangkan saat melakukan semua hal—baik maupun buruk sekalipun—asalkan hal itu dilakukan bersama kakaknya.

Nostalgia yang begitu berat memunculkan keinginannya untuk melakukan hal itu—meski kali ini sendirian. Sesekali ia ingin berhenti menjadi Ada yang patuh dan penurut, karena itu di tengah malam yang umumnya digunakan untuk tidur, Ada memberanikan diri untuk menyusup ke luar kamar.

Ditemani kedua kucingnya, Dina dan Snowdrop. Sebuah lampu minyak terpegang manis di tangannya, mengingat suasana malam di dalam sekolah Latowidge pasti akan gelap.

Dina dan Snowdrop mengikuti majikannya dengan patuh, menyusuri tiap lorong sekolah yang begitu gelap.

"Kudengar, ada sebuah legenda di sekolah ini. Legenda mengatakan kalau kita berjalan-jalan di tengah malam, ketika tanpa sadar jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, maka kita akan bisa melihat masa depan." Ada berbicara seolah ada yang mendengarkannya—atau setidaknya ia menganggap kucing-kucingnya mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Kupikir, itu sangat aneh. Bagaimana cara kita melihat masa depan itu?"

Kedua kucingnya mengeong seolah menjawab pertanyaan Ada.

"Baiklah, aku tak tahu kita sudah sampai mana." Dijulurkan tangannya ke arah lain, untuk menerangi setiap bagian gelap di tempat itu sampai membuatnya tahu ia sudah berada di mana.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara jam berdentang begitu kencang. Ada berseri-seri kegirangan. Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam, berarti sebentar lagi ia akan melihat masa depan!

Namun yang didapatinya setelah menunggu sekian lama bukanlah masa depan. Sampai suara dentang jam tak berbunyi lagi, telinganya masih menangkap suara. Kali ini bukan suara dentangan, suara ini lentingan yang membentuk nada-nada beraturan yang begitu indah.

Suara piano.

Ada bertanya dalam hatinya, 'Apa masa depanku ada hubungannya dengan piano?'

Dirasakannya Dina menggigit gaun tidurnya, mencoba menariknya menuju Snowdrop yang sudah berjalan ke suatu arah.

"Hei, apa yang ingin kalian tunjukkan padaku?" Ada tersenyum seolah mengerti tentang tingkah kedua kucingnya.

Sang kucing tak banyak bicara, tak juga menjawab—terlalu sibuk membawa majikannya ke suatu tempat.

"Di mana ini?" Ada dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu. Suara piano yang mengalun indah semakin jelas terdengar dari balik pintu. Didorong rasa penasaran, Ada membuka pintu itu perlahan. Tak ada yang terlihat, namun ia mendengar suara piano di sana. Ah, suara itu memang berasal dari sana, ada seseorang yang memainkannya.

Perlahan-lahan Ada menghampiri asal suara itu. Ia berhenti saat dirasa sudah waktunya. Dijulurkan minyak lampu di tangannya ke depan. Dan ia membelalak melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda yang matanya terpejam tengah memainkan pianonya di tengah malam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Bermain piano tanpa melihat tutsnya. Bahkan nada yang dihasilkan begitu indah."

Si pemuda pianis membuka matanya dengan kaget. Tak begitu jelas, tapi ada yakin bahwa ia melihat sepasang mata beriris biru yang begitu indah. Sorot mata yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Siapa kau?"

"Eh, a-aku—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Ada tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, mengapa dia bisa bertanya dua kali dalam satu detik—bahkan Ada belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan pertama sebelum pria itu melontarkan pertanyaan kedua.

Entah mengapa Ada hanya diam. Menatap tanpa ragu iris biru yang cerdik itu. Iris yang sebiru laut, yang membuatnya hanyut untuk pertama kali.

.

_Ada yang bilang, kalau kita memandang mata lawan jenis selama lebih dari sepuluh detik, berarti kita jatuh cinta padanya._

_Hei, apakah waktu itu aku jatuh cinta padamu? Karena aku memandang matamu, lebih dari satu menit._

_._

"Kau—"

"Maafkan aku! Aku mengganggumu! Maafkan aku!" Ada membungkuk berkali-kali. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Bodohnya ia baru sadar akan perbuatannya. Pasti ia mengganggu pianis itu.

Sang pianis menahan tawanya. Kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Haha, baru pertama kali aku melihat ada perempuan yang jalan-jalan di tengah malam." Mata birunya mengawasi Ada. "Kau pemberani juga, eh?"

Ada mengerjap. Untunglah ruangan ini gelap—terangnya hanya dibantu oleh cahaya lampu minyak. Ada tak perlu khawatir jika pianis itu melihat wajahnya yang merona, dan Ada pikir, bukan sekedar karena malu, ada yang lain. Merona karena bahagia.

"Eng, anu. Permainan pianomu sangat bagus, itu yang membawaku kemari."

Si pianis tersenyum kecil—dan Ada menangkap adanya sesuatu yang berbeda pada senyuman itu. Senyuman yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Terima kasih."

Tanpa ragu Ada mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang masih kosong, tepat di samping pemuda itu. "Kau mau memainkannya lagi untukku?"

Tak ada jawaban, dan mungkin itu tak perlu jawaban. Jawaban yang dibutuhkan seseorang atas pertanyaan memang bukan hanya sekedar kata, tapi tindakan.

Jari-jari yang lentik itu kemudian menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Nada mulai terbentuk dengan rapi, indah menghanyutkan.

Saat itu Ada tak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa terlalu menikmati permainan musik yang disuguhkan untuknya, karena ia terlalu sibuk pada arah pandangnya. Ia tak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi sang pianis yang tengah memejamkan mata.

**#**

Setiap malam, mengunjungi ruang musik adalah kegiatan bagi Ada Vessalius. Ruang musik di mana ada seseorang yang sudah menantinya, menunjukkannya instrumen-instrumen terbaru yang diciptakan sendiri. Memainkan piano untuknya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku namamu?"

Sang pianis menghentikan permainan musiknya. Ia menyeringai. "Perlukah kau tahu?"

"Setidaknya aku ingin tahu. Atau selamanya kau takkan tahu namaku."

"Jadi itu alasanmu tak mau memberitahukan namamu, Nona?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu adil? Tak ada jaminan kalau aku memberitahu namaku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Pianis itu hanya tertawa. Sama sekali bukan tawa olokan, pria itu hanya tertawa—tertawa lepas seperti biasa. "Hei, coba dengarkan ini, lagu ciptaanku yang baru meski belum selesai," kata pianis itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Terinspirasi dari sesuatu. Judulnya '_L'Avenir_'."

Ada terperangah. Ia memandang sang pianis agak ragu. "Kenapa judulnya seperti itu?"

Pianis itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Terinspirasi dari legenda sekolah."

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba saja Ada merasa dirinya sudah menjadi orang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak dikenalnya hinggap begitu saja dalam dirinya, dalam jiwanya. Ini sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dan betapa ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Terlebih pada detak jantungnya yang terasa lain, asing, aneh.

"Jika seseorang berjalan di tengah malam dan ia mendengar jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul dua belas, maka ia akan bisa melihat masa depan."

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Ya, kupikir begitu."

"Memang kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Ya."

"Apa masa depanmu?"

"Piano."

Sang pianis memainkan lagi jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Alunan musik mulai terdengar. "Ini lagu terbaruku," katanya santai.

Ada tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menikmati pertunjukkan kecil yang diberikan untuknya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bangga menjadi pendengar pertama lagu itu.

"Suatu hari, aku akan memberitahukan artinya untukmu."

**#**

Terhitung sudah, malam ini adalah malam ke-88 bagi Ada berkunjung ke ruang musik di tengah malam. Baginya, waktu malam yang begitu singkat adalah mimpinya yang terbaik sebelum tidur. Berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpinya dulu di tengah malam. Ini adalah mimpi yang nyata.

Sang pianis menyelesaikan lagunya. Ada memberikan tepuk tangan kecil-kecilan. Dina dan Snowdrop mengeong senang. Pianis itu segera mengangkat kedua kucing Ada. "Sampai sekarang aku tak percaya ini, akhirnya aku bisa bermain dengan kucing di sekolah."

Ada tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, kau sangat menyukai kucing ya?"

Pianis itu tertawa dulu menanggapi jilatan Snowdrop di pipinya, kemudian ia menjawab, "Begitulah. Aku selalu tak punya kesempatan bermain dengan mereka. Di rumah, kucing sama sekali tak diperbolehkan. Keluargaku pecinta anjing."

Ada tersenyum senang. Ia merasa ini adalah takdir yang saling berhubungan. Menurutnya, semua ini memang bukan suatu kebetulan.

"Aku jadi penasaran mengapa kau bisa membawa kucingmu kemari. Bukankah sekolah melarang?"

"Ah." Ada menunduk malu. Wajahnya seakan beruap, kemerahan, matang. "Kupikir… kau tak perlu tahu itu."

"Memang," pianis itu membenarkan, "Ya, aku memang tak perlu tahu. Kalau saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya membawa kucing ke sekolah, tetap saja aku tak bisa melakukannya mengingat keluargaku pasti takkan mengizinkannya. Karena itu, sebaiknya aku memang tidak tahu saja."

Pria itu membuatnya penasaran, Ada tahu itu. Kepribadian, cara bicara, sikap, semuanya. "Apakah sampai detik terakhir kau tak mau memberitahukan namamu?"

Pianis itu menatap Ada dengan serius—membuat gadis itu merasa dirinya akan segera jatuh pingsan. Senyum sang pianis mengembang tulus. "Kupikir tidak."

"Hah?"

"Kupikir kau akan segera tahu nanti."

"Nanti?"

Si pianis mengangguk. "Ini akan jadi malam terakhir pertemuan kita tanpa mengenal nama." Dia menerawang. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya terpejam. Jari-jarinya bergerak di atas tuts piano.

Ia memainkan L'Avenir.

"Selanjutnya, kita pasti akan saling memanggil nama satu sama lain."

**#**

Ada mengerti maksud pianis misterius itu. Hari ini sekolah Latowidge akan mengadakan sebuah pagelaran musik. Tentu saja pianis itu akan bermain nanti, mengingat permainan pianonya yang begitu indah.

Ada benar-benar tak sabar menunggunya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang bahagia. Ia akan mengetahui namanya—pianis itu. Dan hari ini, ia bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya, bukan di ruang musik yang gelap. Ia akan berbincang di bawah teriknya matahari, di bawah terangnya langit siang.

Ada berjanji akan mengenang hari ini seumur hidupnya.

"Ada Vessalius?" panggil seseorang, ketika Ada tengah membayangkan masa depannya yang indah sambil memainkan piano di depannya dengan asal.

"Ah, Miss Kate, ada apa?"

"Oh, sangat beruntung aku menemukanmu di sini." Ia mengelap air matanya dramatis. "Kakak kelasmu yang akan menyanyi di pertunjukan nanti sedang sakit. Padahal ia akan menyanyi di penghujung acara, benar-benar gawat."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Oh sayangku, kau adalah murid terbaik sepanjang masa," kata Miss Kate, dan Ada tak tahu itu bohong atau tidak. Ia tahu Miss Kate selalu memandang dirinya sebagai Vessalius, bukan sebagai Ada. "Nyanyianmu sangat indah, suaramu begitu merdu. Aku ingin kau menggantikan kakak kelasmu untuk menyanyi."

"Tapi—"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum pertunjukan terakhir," kata Miss Kate tak mempedulikan jawaban Ada. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. "Kau akan menyanyi diiringi piano."

Dalam sekejap Ada mematung. Dadanya bergemuruh begitu berisik. Ia tak sanggup berbicara untuk menolak, karena kini ia bimbang. Piano mengingatkannya pada kenangan indah di setiap malam selama delapan puluh delapan hari. Mungkinkah…?

Miss Kate tersenyum melihat wajah Ada yang kelihatannya menyetujui. Ia segera membuka pintu. "Sayangku, masuklah, akan kuperkenalkan padamu, partnermu yang baru."

Ada cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah pintu. Diperhatikannya baik-baik seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

Matanya membelalak.

Rambutnya berwarna _beige_. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cuek, dan alisnya mengkerut. Yang paling Ada kenal, adalah mata biru kecilnya yang menghanyutkan.

"Kau?"

"Ah." Ada tersenyum senang. Ingin sekali ia menangis dan menyapa 'hai'. Namun hal itu tak sempat dilakukannya. Ia keburu diberitahu mengenai sebuah fakta yang mengubah hidupnya begitu jauh dari masa depan yang selama ini sudah dibayangkannya masak-masak.

"Nah Elliot Nightray, ini adalah partner barumu, Ada Vessalius."

Satu-satunya yang Ada sesali kenapa ia terlahir di keluarga Vessalius adalah mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Elliot Nightray.

.

_Hari itu, memang mengubah drastis kehidupanku. Tetapi bukan ke arah yang kubayangkan, justru sebaliknya._

_Oh, aku tak pernah menyesal menjadi keluarga Vessalius. Jikalau pernah, itu karena aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda Nightray, yang jelas-jelas membenci Vessalius._

_Kenapa Nightray harus membenci Vessalius?_

_Kenapa Elliot harus jadi membenciku karena itu?_

_._

Miss Kate meninggalkan mereka berdua—memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk saling berkenalan dan latihan.

Elliot memandang Ada dalam diam. Ia tak tersenyum, dan Ada melihat sorot matanya yang benar-benar berubah. Penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku tahu alasan mengapa kau boleh membawa kucingmu ke sekolah."

"Aku—"

Elliot tak memandang Ada lagi. Ia mulai menyentuh pianonya, memainkan sebuah lagu. "Anggaplah kita tak saling mengenal."

Rasanya, Ada ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dadanya begitu sesak. Ia tak sanggup memandang Elliot yang menatapnya penuh kebencian tadi.

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

.

_Malam itu memang malam terakhir kita bertemu tanpa mengenal nama, seperti perkataanmu. Tapi yang menyedihkan, kita tak pernah saling memanggil nama kita satu sama lain._

_Malam ke-88 pertemuan kita. Malam terakhir pertemuan kita—benar-benar terakhir._

_Malam itu seakan menjadi akhir dari permainan jarimu menekan tuts-tuts piano yang jumlahnya delapan puluh delapan. Akhir dari perjalanan yang berujung seperti ini. Dan kau menolak untuk memainkannya kembali dari awal, menekan kembali tuts pertama._

_._

"Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kau mendengar permainan pianoku untukmu."

Dan lagu L'Avenir diperdengarkan di telinga Ada untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kali ini gadis itu sungguh-sungguh mendengarkannya. Ia mendengarkan, sambil menangis.

**#**

Sudah sekian lama Ada dan Elliot tak saling jumpa. Pada awalnya, mereka merasa ada yang hilang dari kehidupan mereka, namun lambat laun, semua itu menjadi wajar kembali.

Sesekali Ada iseng untuk mengunjungi Elliot di ruang musik tengah malam, tapi Elliot tak pernah ada di sana lagi.

Sedikit banyak, ia merindukannya.

"Aku… ingin mendengarnya lagi… aku ingin tahu arti lagu itu," isak Ada pilu. Ingatannya menuju ke awal perjumpaannya dengan Elliot. Bagaimana ia menemukan pria itu. Kemudian melaju ke ingatan-ingatan lainnya, di mana ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan mendengar Elliot memainkan piano.

Apakah semua itu bisa diulangnya lagi, sekali saja?

Jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Ada mendengarnya, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya.

Ia tak percaya lagi. Masa depan itu palsu. Masa depan itu tak ada. Ada sama sekali tak beranggapan lagi, kalau masa depannya ada hubungannya dengan piano, sama seperti masa depan Elliot yang pernah dikatakan padanya.

Vessalius dan Nightray bertolak belakang. Berarti masa depan mereka juga. Meski sebenarnya sama, mereka tidak boleh membiarkannya sama.

**#**

Akhirnya Elliot mendapatkan pelayan. Namanya Leo. Seorang pria berambut tidak teratur dan memakai kaca mata. Semenjak kedatangan Leo, Ada bisa melihat Elliot tersenyum kembali seperti dulu—senyuman tulus Elliot yang dirindukannya.

Pernah Ada berpikir, "Kenapa bukan aku yang membuatnya tersenyum?"

Kemudian Ada berpikir kembali, ia tidak boleh egois. Paling tidak, ia pernah membuat Elliot Nightray tersenyum—meski itu dulu.

"Gadis itu memandangmu terus," tegur Leo pada majikannya.

Sebenarnya Elliot tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud pelayannya itu, tapi ia berpura-pura cuek. "Aku tak peduli, biarkan saja," katanya judes.

"Kau terlihat seperti mengenalnya, tapi kemudian berusaha melupakannya."

"Ukh." Dahi Elliot berkerut jengkel. Ia memandang Leo penuh amarah. "Cerewet."

Leo tertawa. "Kau mudah sekali ditebak, Tuanku."

Elliot memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku sepertinya pernah melihat gadis itu bersama saudaramu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Elliot tidak jadi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Leo serius. "Apa maksudmu? Saudaraku siapa?"

Leo tersenyum ganjil, penuh misteri. "Ya, aku pernah melihat gadis itu bersama saudaramu, Vincent Nightray."

**#**

Sebenarnya Ada tak mau ini. Tapi, ternyata Tuhan memang menginginkannya untuk selalu berurusan dengan keluarga Nightray. Berbeda dengan Elliot yang menolaknya secara tegas, anak angkat dari keluarga Nightray yang satu ini sangat berbeda. Vincent Nightray memang terlihat berbeda di matanya.

Memang pada akhirnya, ia dan Elliot menempuh jalan yang berbeda, dan dituntut saling melupakan satu sama lain.

Tak akan bisa bersatu, meski menginginkannya.

Perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk bertegur sapa.

Perbedaan ideologi keluarga, sampai perbedaan dunia tempat mereka berada.

"Elliot Nightray mati."

Saat mendengar itu, Ada tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Bukankah ia sudah melupakan pria itu? Kini di hatinya harusnya dipenuhi dengan apapun dari Vincent Nightray. Tetapi mengapa ia harus salah tingkah mendengarnya? Mengapa ia harus merasa ia harus mati juga saat mendengarnya?

"Katanya, dia adalah pemegang kontrak ilegal. Dia pemilik Humpty Dumpty, si pemenggal kepala yang ramai dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Ternyata selama ini dialah yang menghabisi keluarganya sendiri."

"Pria menyedihkan."

Dan kemudian Ada memilih untuk menyendiri. Menyentuh sekali lagi piano yang dirindukannya. Kemudian, tanpa sengaja, ia menemukan secarik kertas. Kertas yang berisi sebait lagu.

**#**

Angin yang berhembus di daerah pemakaman memang berbeda. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ada Vessalius. Dibalut pakaian serba hitam dan sebuket bunga tulip.

Daun-daun keemasan berjatuhan. Warnanya mengingatkan Ada pada rambut pemuda itu. Kemudian Ada memandang langit, warna birunya sama dengan warna mata pemuda itu.

_Hei, Elliot, apa kau bisa memandangku dari atas sana?_

Menahan tangisnya, Ada terus maju. Melewati deretan batu nisan dengan berbagai nama. Kawasan pemakaman itu memang terasa sepi, membuatnya merinding. Namun, yang lebih membuatnya merinding adalah ketika ia menyadari, mungkin saja Elliot dalam wujud lain kini berada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya, menyentuhnya.

Ditaruhnya buket bunga tulip itu di depan batu nisan yang megah. Ukiran di dalamnya membentuk sebuah tulisan.

_Rest in Peace_

_Elliot Nightray_

Kini Elliot yang itu tak dapat dilihatnya lagi. Sesungguhnya, Ada lebih memilih memandang Elliot dalam diam dan kejauhan daripada tidak melihat pria itu sama sekali.

Ia takkan bisa mendengar dentingan piano yang menghanyutkannya itu.

_Ah, Elliot, kita bukannya berbeda. Kau hitam, aku putih. Seharusnya kita tidak memandangnya sebagai perbedaan. Semua itu adalah hal yang kita miliki untuk saling melengkapi, bukan begitu?_

Ada mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tas hitam kecilnya. Dibacanya tulisan dalam kertas itu.

"Elliot…."

Sayup-sayup Ada mendengar sesuatu. Ini adalah sebuah lagu. Lagu yang teramat dikenalnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini hanyalah halusinasi, refleksi akan keinginannya yang besar untuk mendengar kembali alunan lagu itu. _L'Avenir_.

Meski Elliot takkan memainkannya lagi, Ada akan terus mengingatnya, menganggap lagu itu terus dimainkan untuknya setiap malam. Menganggap bahwa Elliot pasti akan dengan senang hati memainkan lagu dari surga dan mengirimkan itu untuknya.

.

_Masa Depan_

_Jika aku hitam, maka kau adalah putih_

_Kita sangat berbeda_

_Maka masa depan kita mungkin bertolak belakang_

_Seperti tuts piano_

_Jika hitam atau putih pergi, maka takkan jadi nada_

_Kita berbeda, tapi bisakah kita saling mengisi? Berbagi? Merangkai hidup agar menjadi indah seperti nada-nada yang telah terjalin sempurna_

_Aku suka piano_

_Karena di situlah, sesuatu yang sangat berbeda saling membutuhkan, bekerja sama membentuk nada_

_Bisakah masa depanku seperti piano?_

_Sangat berbeda namun saling membutuhkan, bekerja sama membentuk kehidupan_

_._

Ada menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap makam Elliot sambil tersenyum. Tak sadar, ada seseorang di belakangnya, menyentuh bahunya. Ada mendongak, dan tak terkejut lagi mendapati siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Detik terakhirnya, Elliot menitipkan dua pesan padaku. Satu untuk Leo, satunya lagi untukmu. Dia bilang 'maaf' dan kemudian… dia bilang 'jagalah dia baik-baik'."

Ada terperangah dan menatap Vincent dengan heran.

"Kupikir Elliot keren," ucap Vincent tulus. "Aku menyukainya."

Ada mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tuan Vincent, tahukah Anda? Ada sebuah legenda di sekolahku. Jika seseorang berjalan di tengah malam dan ia mendengar jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul dua belas, maka ia akan bisa melihat masa depan." Kemudian ditatapnya Vincent. "Tuan Vincent, aku melakukannya dan bisa melihat masa depanku."

"Benarkah? Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

"Ya…," dipandangnya bunga tulip yang bersandar manis pada batu nisan makam Elliot dengan mata padang rumputnya. "Masa depanku berhubungan dengan piano."

"Hn?"

"Masa depanku… adalah jatuh cinta pada Elliot Nightray, seorang pemain piano."

* * *

><p>**#**<p>

_Pernah suatu ketika aku berpikir : Apakah mengenalnya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_Kesalahan yang begitu fatal?_

_Tentu tidak. Karena tanpa bertemu dengannya, mungkin aku takkan bisa memahami perbedaan hitam dan putih._

_Aku memang mengenal kepedihan, namun aku juga mengenal jutaan kebahagiaan._

_Bagiku, mengenalnya adalah sebuah permainan Tuhan, yang membuat hidupku menjadi indah._

_**#**_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Author's Note :**

Konbanwa minna-san…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Oh iya, _HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL_! *tiup terompet*

Perkenalkan, saya Hoshi Yamashita, panggil saja Yama dan saya masih newbie di fandom ini. Karena itu, saya mohon bantuan para senpai sekalian *ojigi*

Jangan salahkan saya yang nyangkut-nyangkutin ceritamu sama imajinasi saya yang aneh ini ya Mochizuki-sensei!

Sumpah deh, saya mikir kok kayaknya fic ini terlalu maksa banget ya? Gimana nih pendapat pembaca?

Sejujurnya, saya paling suka sama OzAlice BreakSharon, cuma tokoh yang paling saya suka di Pandora Hearts ya Elliot Nightray! (nangis bombay baca volume 15) dan waktu saya coba, ternyata emang saya dapet _feel_-nya kalo pake tokoh Elliot. Hidup ElliAda!

_FYI_ aja, _bunga tulip : aku mencintaimu selamanya_ (bener-bener bagian yang gak bisa saya masukin dalam cerita T.T) terus, ada juga yang ngganjal buat saya. Soal arti lagu L'Avenir itu sendiri (itu puisi gaje saya XD), sebenarnya saya pingin tulis pake bahasa perancis, tapi gak kesampaian. Saya lebih ingin pembaca buat memahami arti lagu itu sih, jadi saya tulis pakai bahasa indonesia, hehe.

Yap, terakhir, **RnR? CnC?**

**Give me feedback please **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warm regards,**

**Hoshi Yamashita**


End file.
